New Life
by dangerdan94
Summary: Darkness has clouded many hearts. Darkness has taken many souls, but for some twisted reason my darkness is the light.
1. Intro

D.N. Angel: New Life

Chapter 1

Darkness has clouded many hearts. Darkness has taken many souls, but for some twisted reason my darkness is the light. He goes by the name Krad. He is suppose to be my lighter half.

I am called Dark. I was once a part of an art piece called _The Black Wings_. I was also alive at one point living inside a boy named Daisuke Niwa but that was a year ago. I sealed myself and my dreadful other half back inside _The Black Wings_. I thought that doing so would destroy it, but I was wrong.

It is still here...and so am I. I am trapped inside this art piece, but I don't mind it. If I am here they are safe. I still sometimes wish I could go back to being inside Daisuke's body. I wish I could feel the wind against my face as I flew across the sky. I even miss Daisuke's annoying words.

I remember how Daisuke and Riku became so close. I remember how Riku always called me a pervert. Sometimes I wonder if she still thinks that I am a pervert.

I can still sometimes hear Krad cursing my name. I hear him call out for somebody to come and get him out. I laugh from time to time at the attempts. I really believed it would stay like this forever until I began to hear my name being called from far away.

A boy with crimson red hair cried out my name. I watched the tears stream down his face and I knew that I was still alive for a reason. My work was not yet finished. Something evil was out there threatening the world and Daisuke. They may not realize it yet, but the world will be destroyed by this new threat. That is why I must go back, and that is why Krad must go back as well because as long as one returns the other must return as well. I called out Daisuke's name, and I found myself back in his body.


	2. Life

Chapter 2: Life

A lot has changed since I've been gone. Daisuke and Riku separated because he had to be an idiot and let her run off with some other guy. However that is not the worst thing. The really bad thing is that guy she is with, just happens to be some new guy. The guy is like five feet five inches around a hundred and thirty pounds. He has somewhat of a dirty blond hair color, and he acts like he is a gift to everybody.

Emiko sadly did not change. She still sees Daisuke as her personal grocery bag carrying slave. She is still bossy, but when Daisuke changed into me she seemed a little bit happier than usual. My guess is she missed the wild exciting life thrilling times.

Daiki has been put in the hospital. Daiki was one of my favorites. We had some good times when I was a part of him. It hurts to see him laying in that hospital bed. Now that is what I know so far, but now for today.

"Dark are you recording a memoir or something up there?" Daisuke asked while running to school.

"Oh sorry Daisuke I guess I was just talking to myself again." I told him.

Daisuke ran all the way to the train that takes him to school. I watched as he got in the train. About two minutes passed before the train started to move. I watched through Daisuke's eyes the trees we passed. I watched as Risa Harada entered the train while we stopped.

"Hey Miss Harada." Daisuke blurted out immediately. She smiled real big, and I fell victim again to those sparkly warm brown eyes.

"Hi Niwa." She replied.

"So how are you?" Daisuke asked.

"I am great! Hiwatari took me to dinner last night. We ate at some expensive diner. I had a blast." She answered quite excited. I let out a small moan as I heard the news.

"That's good I'm glad you two had a great time." Daisuke said. Risa looked down.

"It was good, but he left early. So I walked home alone last night." She said sadly. I knew as soon as she said that that Krad was back. They soon arrived at school and started walking to their class. I felt uneasy as Hiwatari joined us. I felt Krad's presence.

"I'm sorry about last night Risa something came up at home." Hiwatari said.

"It's okay I still had a great time." She told him.

"Hey guys I'm going to go do something real fast." Daisuke said when he saw Riku with that other guy.

"Is it because of Riku and Lucus?" Risa asked. Daisuke nodded and walked away.

"Come on Daisuke talk to Riku don't let that Lucus guy win!" I encouraged. Daisuke shook his head.

"Dark it's not that easy." Daisuke wept. "I'm nothing to her anymore Dark."

"Whose fault is that Daisuke!" I sorta yelled a bit. He jumped when he heard me yell.

"I guess it's mine..." Daisuke mumbled.

"Ahhh!" A girl shrieked as she ran straight into Daisuke. "I am so sorry! I'm new here, and I heard the bell so I took off running." The girl was average height, shoulder length brown hair, a beautiful face, and she had sparkling blue eyes. I found myself staring at what I believed to be an angel. The funny thing is Daisuke must have felt the same way because he took off running transforming into me.

Unfortunately, I ran straight into Riku who just had said goodbye to her boyfriend and started to walk to her class. "Ouch watch you moron!" Riku yelled before she realized who I was. She stared at me through unbelieving eyes. "Dark?"

I stood up and helped her to her feet. I dusted my shoulder off trying to look even more cool than I all ready am. "Yes it's me Riku. It has been a long time." I replied. I looked into her eyes, and I saw a thousand questions. "The answer is yes I am back inside Daisuke. I had to come back, but I have a question for you. Why did you leave Daisuke?" The question took her by surprise.

"I ….uh..." She stammered.

"When I sealed myself up I left him to you, but I return to a Daisuke who can't even enjoy life anymore it seems." I told her. She looked down as if she was going to apologize, and I snapped and began to yell at her. "Don't you even think about apologizing! You will regret that you did this! The Riku I knew would never have done this to Daisuke! What happened to you! What happened to that Riku who hated me! The one who called me a pervert just for saving your life! Daisuke...Daisuke loved you, and he still does...Does that even mean anything to you?" Teachers began to come out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. I let out a curse and ran towards the doors. I heard a lot of questions being asked as I ran past the school's security officer.

"Stop!" He yelled and began to chase me. I pushed open the doors and heard another security officer coming towards me. I cursed again.

"Wiz!" I yelled and jumped into the sky. My black wings appeared and I soared through the sky. "I'm sorry Daisuke it just came out." I tried to explain.

"It's okay Dark thank you for defending me." Daisuke said. I smiled as I flew through the sky.

"That new girl is real pretty maybe you should try for her." I joked.

"Maybe I should." Daisuke admitted.

"You better or I am going to." I told him and dropped down to the site of tonight's museum. "In 12 hours we will be coming here to steal the _Pot of Wisdom."_


	3. reunion

I hope everyone enjoys this story. I hope a lot of you will review this story.

Chapter 3 Reunion

"Quickly block all the exits! We don't want him to get away!" Inspector Saehara yelled.

"Sir how do we know that this is really Dark? He has not been seen in a year." One officer stated. I laughed as I watched the security run around confused and many annoyed by Inspector Saehara.

I checked the time and stood up. "It's time. Wiz come!" I said and jumped off the building. Unfortunately I hit the ground. "Ouch...Wiz come!" I yelled. This time Wiz appeared, and I took flight. I flew above the clouds and disappeared into the night's sky.

I swept down and flew into the museum. I grabbed the _Jar of wisdom_ and flew out of there. "Wow that was easy!" I laughed. The hospital was only three blocks away so I decided to visit Daiki. His window was open so I flew right in. "Hey Daiki."

"Dark I've been expecting you." Daiki said quietly. "I'm sure you have felt it."

"Your as sharp as ever Daiki ,but yes I have felt it. I don't know what it is, but its' power is beyond any art piece." I agreed.

"Dark I'm glad to see you are doing well." Daiki quickly changed the subject. Daiki smiled. "I'm sure you know that I am nearing death. I can no longer move my legs." Daiki's eyes sparkled with pride. "We had some great times Dark. Sometimes I miss those days, but now I know it was for the best."

I felt Daisuke take over. Tears ran down the sides of his face. Daisuke grasped his grandpa's hand. "Grandpa you can't die...you just can't. I need you and so does mom." Daisuke cried.

"Daisuke don't cry over me. If anything be happy that I'm finally being set free into the wind. Daisuke when I die know that I'm not gone, but I'm joining you in the sky. I'll be the wind that you and dark depend upon. I'll always be with you Daisuke." Daiki said with a smile. "I'm proud of you Daisuke."

I took back over while Daisuke cried. "I'll take him home." I said with sadness in my voice as well.

"Take care of him Dark." Daiki said. I nodded and took flight. When I arrived home. Emiko was crying. Daiki had died.


	4. funeral

Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter please review.

Chapter 4: Funeral

I am Dark. My wing host Daisuke just lost his grandpa. Daisuke may have lost his grandpa but I lost a dear friend. I'd like to say I knew Daiki better than anyone, but after last night I am not so sure. Daiki was one who was always ready for the challenge. He took great pride in everything he did. He was my friend...my former wing host. A funeral has been arranged for this evening at six.

Daisuke wept quietly in his room, and I, without alerting Daisuke, wept in the back of his mind. Daiki and I had many adventures, but I believe in the end he didn't regret anything.

"Hey Daisuke...have I ever told you about the time Daiki met your grandma?" I asked quietly.

"No..." Daisuke mumbled under his sobs.

"Well you see we had to steal an important art piece one day." I said.

**flash back**

"**Daiki you sure you're up for this." I asked quietly as I flew through the night sky.**

"**Yes I'm sure Dark don't worry. I'm tougher than what you think." Daiki said.**

"**I'm just making sure because this won't be an easy task." I told him. Daiki laughed.**

"**Well lets do it then!" Daiki said with anxiety. I smiled as I dove down into the police. I flew straight into the museum as fast as I could. Police everywhere, traps everywhere, and only one goal...**_**The statue of beginning**_**. **

"**They are everywhere." I cursed as I flew into a mob of officers. "I guess I have no choice." I pulled out my black feather and opened a path straight to the statue. I grabbed the statue and flew back to the entrance. **

**Daiki and I barely escaped. **

"**Dang that was close Dark!" Daiki said with excitement. I laughed as we flew over the ocean. Down below was a girl around 14 or 15 years of age. She was on a cliff that was right above the reef. She cried and jumped. I transformed into Daiki and he flew down. He grabbed her right before she hit the reef. He flew her straight onto the shore. **

"**Why did you save me?" She asked with a cry. Daiki raised her head to look him in the eyes. **

"**I heard your cry for help." He answered with a smile that made the girl blush. **

"**But I didn't cry." She countered.**

"**That is true, but when you jumped I knew that was your final cry for help. So here I am." Daiki said. She looked at him and wept in his arms.**

**Flash back over**

"And that is the story of how Daiki met your grandma." I told Daisuke. Daisuke quit crying.

"So that must be why he never told me about it. She must have had so much pain." Daisuke said.

"She was..." I answered. We arrived at the funeral and were greeted by Daisuke's many friends. Riku came through the crowd and met Daisuke's eyes. He began to cry and he cried on her shoulder as she held him. I was sure Riku wasn't use to doing that, but I believe she still loves Daisuke. After the service everyone went to say their final goodbyes. Emiko cried and wouldn't let go of Kosuke's hand. Daisuke went up and cried beside the coffin.

"Daisuke if it isn't to much trouble I'd like to say my goodbyes as well." Daisuke nodded and went to the restroom to transform into me. I walked into the room. Everyone looked at me as I approached the coffin. The police were about to make their move to capture me when Emiko told them no. I nodded to her and continued my way to the coffin.

I passed Risa Harada and Riku. I continued past the blue haired kid Hiwatari. I felt Krad's presence inside the boy. I finally made it to the coffin and pulled out a feather. "Daiki was a great man and with this feather may your final wish come true. You shall be my wind that carries me through the sky. That you will always be with your family, and that you will be remembered for the man you always were." I cried as I laid the feather in his hand. "Wiz come!" I yelled. My wings spread out, and I bowed to show my gratitude. I then flew through the door and hid behind a tree and transformed back into Daisuke.

"That was amazing Dark." Daisuke said. I said nothing. I wept in the deepest part of Daisuke's mind.

I whispered silently and said. "You will be missed Daiki."

…...

" A great evil awaits us." I told Daisuke before I let my emotions get the best of me.

So what do you all think I know my chapters have been short but I'm trying my best. Tell me what you all think please. Review or message me about it. You are all about to meet something terrible. But at this time I'd like to thank

Permanently Frozen for all her help and advice. I'm glad to have a friend like her to help me to get through the hard times of writing.


	5. a new enemy

Chapter 5: The new enemy

It's been two weeks since Daiki passed. Daisuke has found peace in after school activities. Sometimes Daisuke will talk to Riku for a minute, but I can tell it isn't the same as before.

"Hey Niwa you want to run today after school?" Riku asked Daisuke. Daisuke dropped his head slowly. Pictures of him and her in the past appeared in his thoughts.

"No thanks, I have an art project I have to finish." Daisuke answered. I could tell by the way Riku looked at him that she still loved him.

"Well maybe I can come by later and see it." Riku said cheerfully. Daisuke nodded and walked away towards his class.

"Watch out!" A girl shrieked before colliding with Daisuke. It was the same girl as before. "I'm so sorry about that. I was running a bit late today so I was trying to hurry to my locker."

"Daisuke close your eyes and let me take control of your body without transforming." I said with a smile. He did without arguing.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked. I took control of Daisuke's body and smiled. I looked into her eyes.

"Yea I'm okay, but the real question is are you all right? It seems this is the second time you and I have collided with each other. I mean its okay, but I don't even know your name." I answered. She smiled and blushed a bit.

"My name is Lora, and yes I'm all right." She giggled. I held out Daisuke's hand.

"My name is Daisuke Niwa. May I walk you to class Princess Lora?" I asked with a smile. She took Daisuke's hand.

"Yes you may." I walked her to her classroom.

"I hope to see you again." I said and kissed her hand. Everyone in her class stared as I left.

"Wow Dark that was amazing but embarrassing." Daisuke awed. I let him have control again.

"No prob Daisuke, but you do know the whole school will be talking about that now right?" I mused.

"What!" Daisuke yelled out loud and I laughed. Daisuke ran to class while I was smiling in the back of his mind.

"Daisuke Niwa..." Lucus called from across the hall. "I've been waiting for you."

The boy was Daisuke's height with blonde hair. I felt something strange when the boy talked. The boy's eyes were silver. "You've been avoiding me, and here I was wanting to meet you. May we talk outside for a moment?"

"Class is about to start though." Daisuke answered quickly. The boy smiled and it made me tremble.

"Daisuke I have a bad feeling about this guy." I told Daisuke.

"It will only take a minute." Lucus said again and walked outside. Daisuke followed. "I've always dreamed of this day."

"This guy is weird." Daisuke mumbled to me.

"Daisuke get back inside..." I said as I realized something. Daisuke didn't argue. He turned to go back inside.

"You know it's rude to turn away from somebody who is talking to you." Lucus said calmly. A limo pulled up and the blue hair kid stepped out.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke shouted. He immediately came over to see what was going on.

"Ah Satoshi Hikari how nice of you to join us." Lucus said. My blood turned ice cold. Only our families knew about Hiwatari's real last name.

"How do you know that name!" Hiwatari yelled. Lucus laughed.

"I'm surprised you two didn't realize who I was. Let me show you." Lucus laughed.

"Daisuke get back!" I yelled. Daisuke jumped back and so did Hiwatari. An explosion of silver feathers filled the air. Smoke clouded Daisuke's sight. "Daisuke transform into me!"

Daisuke transformed and so did Hiwatari. Krad and I stood facing a silver angel. "Do you know who I am?" He asked us.

"No of course not you idiot!" Krad yelled in anguish. "But whoever you are you are about to be beat to a pulp." Krad charged him. The silver angel smiled and back handed Krad. Krad went flying into the school building. Teachers and students started to look out the windows.

"My name is Calum. I am the peace keeper." The silver angel said. That name dug into my skin.

"The peace keeper is suppose to bring peace to the world." I said. Calum nodded.

"That is correct but there is only one peace. A peace that only can come by destruction. I will destroy the world and bring a new." He answered. "Now goodbye to you Dark." A silver feather exploded in front of me and everything went black.

…..

Well how was it? I would like to dedicate this chapter to permanently frozen. She wanted excitement and to find out what the great evil was. Please review.


End file.
